Changing my World
by MagusXIV
Summary: I want to change my life. And I know that Sakura's Light Music Club can help me. But my past, my horrible past, is coming back to haunt me... An unusual K-On! fanfic. Yuri, and some dark scenes. Main character is an OC, everyone else doesn't belong to me
1. First Day at School

**IMPORTANT EDIT: Screw ALL of what I say about not criticising me. I was a noob back then, but I'm getting better. So like one of my precious reviewers said, criticism is in the field of a writer. So ignore anything about not wanting to get criticised.**

**Not so important edit: Managed to fix a couple of mistakes. Hopefully all of it, if not most :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all. Novice writer, or typer here. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so please pardon me if I have any of the characters personality wrong. Anyway, before people start writing horrible reviews about little things I barely notice about, here are some things to note:<strong>

**First, I am a male writer, writing in the POV of a female, therefore the assistance of my friend was needed, though at times my character may be like a guy at times. So, don't troll just because I can't be a girl. Never was one and can never be one, so this is just to help me get a new experience.**

**Second, since there wasn't much information about the non-OCs' past, I myself determined them. Of course, not canon.**

**Third, as said, I'm a novice writer, and therefore may get some of the non-OCs wrong, and my English may not be that good. So don't judge. I'll do my best to stick to the characters.**

**If nothing else, I hope you enjoy my story and give good, reasonable reviews, and don't just review how bad my story is and how bad a writer I am. Just review, don't criticise. I'm a sensitive boy.**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang. In most cases, I'd react quite explosively, but I had gotten used to the rude awakenings. Gah, technology these days frustrate me so much…<p>

I seated myself on my bed, did some basic stretches, and then realized that I apparently slept without a bra again. It was really becoming a bad habit; next thing I know, I'd be sleeping naked. I went to my wardrobe, pulled out another fresh black piece of the underwear, and then proceeded to wash up.

Looking at the mirror, I surveyed my looks again, as I always did every morning. Long, pale white hair that could reach my chest, black irises, my smooth but pale complexion, and a tall height of 1.52 metres. Though I was trying to be normal, I knew I couldn't, as many people don't have white hair at such a young age. I did think of dying it before, but my father said it would take my mother away from both of us, and thus I kept it as it was, in remembrance of my mother, the one woman I always wanted to meet.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and then reached the part where I had to deal with my hair. Though both my father and I believed that me having long hair looked good, it was a horrible bore to get it done in the morning, especially after bed. When sleeping, I would never stop moving, which really could mess up my hair. My dad did mention that my mom also moved a lot in her sleep, so I guess actions during sleep were also passed down from generation to generation.

I had to say I was excited. Finally, I was entering high school, what's more, an all girls one too. Not that I had anything against boys, but it would be a new experience for me. I put on the uniform given: A short skirt, a blazer and a red ribbon, to signify that I was part of one of the school's odd batches, the 21st if I was not mistaken. For the legs, I wore black leggings, and a black pair of shoes. I was really overjoyed to actually look like an ordinary school girl.

_Ring! Ring!_ My cellphone rang.

"Hai! Moshi moshi?" I spoke over the line, joy ever present in my tone.

"Hey darling," my dad greeted, his voice making me even happier, "congratulations on being accepted into Sakura high! Heard it was your dream school, amiright?"

"Yes it is! Can you believe it? I'm actually going to high school!" I was overjoyed, to the point where tears were flowing from my eyes. Apparently my tears could even be sensed by my father over the phone, but he was a very perceptive man.

"Now now, darling," my dad tried to calm me down, "no need to cry. I'm sure you're happy. And since it's your first day, would you like your old man here to give you a lift?"

The thought of seeing my father again thrilled me, but him risking that much just to get me to high school wasn't necessary. It would be dangerous, for us both, if we were seen together.

"No need for that, Tou-san. It would be bad for the both of us. But thank you."

"Hmm… very well, darling. I want you safe. I want my only daughter alive in high school, so try not to attract too much trouble in the school! Bye, darling!"

"Sayonara, Tou-san!" And I hung up the phone. I really, really wanted to see my father again, but it would be very dangerous.

_Well, Kaguya Minamimoto, here begins your life as a high school student. No more regrets, time to look forward into the future!_ I thought to myself with confidence, and then left my apartment, not forgetting to lock the door.

It was spring, the time where school terms start. Just the smell of the air and the breeze hitting my face was enough to make me feel excited, of the fact that I was going to high school. I've never been in junior high, so I was determined to make full use of the high school years to let me know how it would be like to be a normal girl for once, where I wouldn't need to carry my pistol in my pocket just to make myself feel safe.

Walking along the street, I noticed two other girls in front of me wearing Sakuragaoka High School's uniform as well, so being the energetic freshman, or woman, I decided to go up to them and try to be more familiar with the school.

"Hi! Senpai!" I called out, when I was within a few footsteps away from them. I knew they were my seniors from looking at the colour of the ribbon they had tied at the neck of their blazers, blue, instead of red, which I had.

One of the girls turned behind to look who called out, to see my energetic face. She had a yellow headband that pulled her light brown hair back, and had golden eyes, that totally matched her hair colour. The other girl, a little taller than me and the other senior, had long black hair, longer than mine, and stormy gray eyes. She looked a lot more mature than the senior who was as tall as me.

"Oh, hey there! A freshman, are you not?" the senior with the headband energetically asked me.

"Yes, I am! I'm glad I made it into the school too! Anyway, my name is Kaguya Minamimoto, and I was hoping that you could help me get used to the school more!"

"My, my, your tone is as energetic as Ritsu's," the taller girl commented, "well, Kaguya, my name is Mio Akiyama, and this is my friend Ritsu Tainaka."

"Hiya!" Ritsu cheerfully greeted.

"Oh, Akiyama-senpai and Tainaka-senpai! Pleased to meet you!" I bowed to them, and they too returned it.

"So, Minamimoto-chan," Tainaka-senpai put her arm over my shoulder, which made me felt really welcomed, "what do you wanna know about Sakuragaoka High School? You can ask me! I'm an expert of these grounds!"

"_Baka_, you've been in school for only a year," Akiyama-senpai lightly hit Tainaka-senpai in the forehead.

"Ouch… well, I still know the place well," Tainaka-senpai tried to regain her reputation.

I giggled, and thought about how much fun this would be, entering Sakuragaoka High School.

We had a little chat, Tainaka-senpai and Akiyama-senpai telling me some things about the school, which I tried to remember as much of. When we reached the gates of the school, Akiyama-senpai and Tainaka-senpai waved me goodbye, and wished me good luck for the next few years in high school. I smiled and waved goodbye to them as well, then proceeded to the freshmen orientation program in the school's auditorium hall.

In the school's auditorium, there were freshemn like me everywhere, and school counselors were helping to facilitate the movement of the freshmen. In the middle of the crowd, I accidentally bumped intone of the school's counselors on duty.

"Ow! Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized to the counselor I bumped into, "I wasn't looking at where I was going!"

"It's alright, don't worry," the counselor calmly replied. She straightened her red pair of spectacles, then continued, "in such a crowd, it may not be possible to avoid running into people. Anyway, are you looking for a seat? There's one in the bench in front of me, next to the girl with the two pigtails.

"Ah! I see! Thank you very much, senpai!" I bowed in gratitude, and then rushed to the seat, before anyone else would steal it.

Once at the seat, I tried to relax, but the eagerness in me prohibited me from doing so. So I tried breathing methods, which seemed to help. But it got the attention of the girl sitting beside me.

"Umm…" the girl beside me asked, "are you alright? What are you breathing so hard for?"

"Hmm? Oh, my breathing methods? It's to help me calm down. I just can't contain the excitement of actually being a high school student!" I was so happy, I had to plant my face into my lap to prevent myself from screaming in joy.

"Wow, you really are excited aren't you," the girl beside me giggled, "I too am quite excited that I managed to enter the school of my first choice."

"Wow, you must be relieved as well, mustn't you?" I smiled in response, "my name's Kaguya Minamimoto, nice to meet you!"

"Oh, umm, my name is Azusa Nakano," she replied. From her expression, I could tell she wasn't used to people trying to be friends so quickly.

After we got to know each other, the principal of the school came on stage and made a speech about welcoming the new students, about how high school life would be a lot different from junior high, and how Sakuragaoka will help to make us better people in life. Most of the students didn't bother about the speech and talked with their friends instead, but as for me, I was so eager, I listened to every single word of the speech and took it to heart. For Azusa, she apparently must have woken up very early, as she fell asleep halfway through the speech.

When the speech ended, the counselors guided us to our class rooms. I was in class 1-2, so I was guided to the second class closest to the parade square.

Upon entering, I saw a familiar face: Nakano Azusa. How lucky! I was in a class with one of the friends that I just had made!

"Hey! Nakano-san!" I called out after I found a seat, just diagonal of hers.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Minamimoto-san! You're also in class 1-2?" She seemed quite happy to know that she knew someone in her class.

"Yes! Isn't it awesome? We're in the same class!" I gleefully said. This really had to be a good school year for me.

"Ohayo," our homeroom teacher then came in, "I am Megumi-sensei, and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. I know that this is your first year in high school and you may be quite unfamiliar with the environment, therefore it is my duty to ensure that you girls will get used to the school."

_What a sweet teacher we have…_

"Now that you all know my name, it's time for you to know the names of your friends. I'd like to have you stand up from your seats and announce your name to the class, one by one, is that alright? Let's start with Hirasawa-san over here."

The girl with brown hair stood up, bowed to the class and cheerfully said, "Ohayo! My name is Hirasawa Ui, but you can just call me Ui! I hope that we can be good friends for the entire schooling session!" She really was a cheerful girl, I may have to make friends with her, whether I was the one who took the initiative or not.

Next up, behind Ui-san, was shy Nakano-san. "U-umm, my name is Azusa Nakano, pleased to meet all of you," and with that she took her seat.

After a while, everyone had done their introductions, myself included. But, before we left the room, Megumi-sensei said something that either cheered me up, or made me feel surprised. Or both.

"Remember, that it is compulsory for students to join a club."

Well, that meant more friends, but less time during afternoons for myself. I decided to remain positive, be happy, and live a worry-free life in my all new high school.

But, Hell has other ideas.

* * *

><p>Well, hopefully it isn't too bad as I think it is. Yes, from the main character's name, you can tell that I have played two really awesome DS games, and I really like those two characters (Kaguya Nanboo from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier and Sho Minamimoto from The World Ends with You).<p>

I'll start the second chapter if there are more positive reviews than negative ones, and when there are less haters who gotta hate. Also, working environment is also a factor. I'll do my best to upload the second chapter, if the community decides it.


	2. Entering the Club

**Right, thanks to the feedback, I'm back with another chapter of it. Now, to the first of my reviewers:**

**Tasty: look at Professor. He's doing a real good job. I don't believe that's criticising. It's just giving his opinion of my work in a really creative way. No harm in that.**

**Professor: Thanks a bunch. I don't really find that criticism. Then you'd start thinking that I'm a complete fool, not knowing what the word 'criticise' mean. And you know what, go ahead. My definition of criticism is throwing a whole lot of profanities on my bad parts, and never sparing a thought for my good parts (if I even have some). So if you think criticism of something less heavy and soul-destroying than mine, go ahead, criticise me to your hearts content. Oh yeah, and about the stuff about Kaguya not being realistic, you'll see why, later in the chapters.**

**Genki: By far, best review I've ever seen. Sure, I really can't handle criticism and really enjoy gaming, but your review, or opinion given, really helped me to see what points I'd have to improve on. I hope you'd continue with your _helpful_ criticism, and guide me along with my story. And, note, it has nothing to do with K-On, but I meant this as an intro, all about Kaguya. I'll start with the romantic parts between the girls later on.**

**Thank you, all of you who hadn't thought that my work was absolute garbage, and I hope that you can leave behind helpful reviews like Genki. If nothing else, enjoy the second story. The story may have parts that differ from the anime, so just take note. Anyway, I'm actually basing this off more on the manga instead, but they have similar events.**

* * *

><p>The alarm rang again, marking exactly seven o' clock in the morning.<p>

After some stretching and my daily washing up, I went on ahead to change into my clothing, and pack my bag.

_Mathematics is the first... English lessons second... and..._

My hand hit something hard. Taking the solid object out, I realised that my previous handgun was inside. A Desert Eagle Mark 7, .44 Magnum. Smuggled straight out of the States. Most powerful, and also most concealable weapon of my entire arsenal. I couldn't leave the house without it and feel safe. Sometimes, unconsciously left under my pillow.

I put it away, trying to focus on something else, like strategies to remember mathematics formulas. Despite being my most trusted weapon, it was the one the made me feel the worst whenever I looked at it. I took my first life with it. I shaked my head and put my hands around my ears, as if my Desert Eagle was taunting me to go back to my previous ways, but no. I am a changed girl. A high school girl.

When I left my apartment building, I checked my bag again if my second nature took the handgun and put it into my bag again. Thankfully, it didn't, and it made me feel relieved. But a strange weight hung on my heart, as if someone was watching me, and I knew that if that someone were to turn aggressive, I'd have no other way but close combat to deal with him.

_Gosh, I really need to lighten up. I'm don't work in Hell anymore, so there's no need to worry..._

Walking along, I saw Tainaka-senpai and Akiyama-senpai again, taking the same route that I was. So I decided to walk up to them and strike another chat. Tainaka-senpai didn't seem to mind, but Akiyama-senpai didn't seem to be a very outgoing type, so she didn't talk much.

Then Tainaka-senpai came up with this question, "By the way, Kaguya-chan, which club do you want to join?"

"Well," I replied, "I haven't really seen what type of clubs there are, so I'll wait for the exhibition later on today and tomorrow. What club are you in, Tainaka-senpai?"

"Ah, heck, just call me Ritsu, will ya? No need to be so formal," and with that her hand was put over my shoulder, "and anyway, I'm in the Light Music Club. If you can play a music instrument, you may wanna check us out!"

"Okay, I'll be sure to. I can play a bit of the keyboard, though my father got me a keytar, so now I'm more used to it than the conventional keyboard."

"Oh, so you're just like Mugi-chan..." Akiyama-senpai commented. Noticing the confused look on my face, she continued, "oh, she's the keyboardist of our group. I play the bass."

"Oh, Akiyama-senpai, you're in the Light Music Club as well?" I asked curiously.

"Well, yes," she then glared at her close friend, making Ritsu-senpai flinch, "by _some_ circumstances which I'm not going to say. Anyway," she returned to her normal, composed self again, "you can just call me Mio-senpai. It feels like I'm too respected when you call me so formally."

"But isn't it right for me to look up to a senior with respect?" I asked again.

"Hey... actually, Kaguya-chan, our dear Mio here has enough respect" Ritsu said with a sneaky tone, and an evil looking grin, "she even has her own fanclub, y'know..."

"Wow! Mio-senpai! Are you really that famous?" I asked with a cheerful, but curious tone. That made her face turn red, and she looked in the other direction, trying to ignore my question.

"Yes, she is my dear Kaguya," Ritsu's evil grin inched closer to my ear, and I could practically feel her aura, of trying to embarrass her friend, "she managed to get her fame after a little, accident- Ow!"

"Ritsu! She doesn't need to know!" Mio's face was bright red when she said this, along with smacking Ritsu-senpai in the head. Ritsu flinching made me stagger, as she still had her arm on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Ritsu-senpai," I said, trying to get us both back to balance, "if Mio-senpai is so secretive about it, it wouldn't be nice to pressurise her."

"Aww, you're no fun at all..." Ritsu-senpai pouted.

"At least we have a sensible girl among us, at last," Mio-senpai said, which must have been meant as an insult to Ritsu-senpai.

"Man... ah well, we're here at school. See ya later at the club exhibitions!" Ritsu said, letting go of my shoulder, and going off with mio-senpai. Even though it's been only two days, I was positive that the two girls were really close to each other. Childhood friends, maybe. I wouldn't want to go so far as to think they weren't straight.

Entering the locker room, I pulled out my indoor shoes and put them on. When I looked up though, I saw Azusa-san entering the locker room.

"Ohayo, Azusa-san!" I waved hello to her.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Kaguya-san. You really seem to enjoy school, don't you?" Azusa asked, and she must have thought it quite unusual for me to actually be excited everyday in school.

"Well, high school is a new experience for me, and don't you enjoy school, Azusa-san?" I happily replied.

"I though I would, like I enjoyed junior high. But my first two nights of the school term were used with my parents," she yawned, "they're in a band, and now they'er running around, all their tours around the country and such. My mom wants me to be like her one day, so that's why I've been following them for the past few nights."

Mom...

"It must be nice to have a mother, mustn't it..." I thought out to myself aloud, in a tone that was quite depressed. The sudden change of my expression woke Azusa-san up.

"What? It's not like you don't have one, right?" Azusa asked in a humorous tone, as if it was a joke.

No reply. My face, wearing an expression of sadness, was just looking into my locker, and my hands not putting the walking shoes I was carrying into the locker.

She dropped her indoor shoes, and her hands immediately covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I'm-I'm so sorry, Kaguya! I-I didn't know that-that you were..." she couldn't continue.

"It's alright, Azusa-san. You don't need to worry about such things. Been too long for me to count. Anyway," I tried to put on a happy expression, which didn't really look appealing thanks to a tear dropping sliding down my cheek, "it'd probably be best if you washed your face first. You don't look like you can survive the first period."

"A-alright, Kaguya-san," she still wore an expression of complete shock. She quickly put on her indoor shoes, and ran into the school compound. Great, made one of my new friends feel completely guilty.

After lessons, which were cut-short because of the club showcase exhibitions, I went to look for Azusa, to tell her to completely forget everything that happened in the morning. Apparently, she had the exact same idea. Therefore, it left us both feeling really awkward.

"Umm, nevermind then, Azusa-san. I hope that we can still be friends after this, okay?" I winked, trying to impersonate a random cute anime girl whose name I forgot.

"Alright, we'll just be friends then," she smiled a sweet smile.

So we ventured off into the entirety of the school's compound, checking out the different clubs and such. Due to my past, I avoided the martial arts clubs, for fear of being discovered who I really was. Azusa was quite eager to look at the jazz club, but found that it didn't really suit her style. When she asked what club I wanted to join, I shrugged my shoulders.

We were walking past the school parade square in order to have a look at the sports clubs, but then a poster in the school's notice board, along the school's walking path.

_Join the Light Music Club!_

_Light Music Club..._

Oh, yes. The one with Ritsu-senpai, and Mio-senpai as well. I haven't checked that club out yet.

"Hey Azusa-san, would you like to check out this club? It's also about having a band."

"Hmm?" Azusa-san took a look at the none-too-well done advertisement, "hmmm... I'll take a raincheck. I want to see if the sports clubs are a good choice."

"Okay! I'll see you later, I'm heading towards the Music room."

"See you, Kaguya-san."

Unfortunately, for an unknown reason, the Music room was empty. However, the fresh scent of tea was present in the air, which was strange. A guitar, and bass, a drum set and a keyboard was also visible in the room. Also, strangely, there were French maid uniforms, and track suits lying around on the floor.

"Hmm. Maybe they were out advertising by themselves?"

Just then, the school bell rang. Aw man. School's over for the day. Well, there's always the next day. Since the exhibitions would be held for two days, and we would have to come up with a final decision at the end of that day.

On the next day, I didn't see Ritsu-senpai, neither did I see Mio-senpai, which I found strange. Didn't they always take this route? I felt lonely walking the street alone.

When I reached the locker room, Azusa-san was already prepared to enter the facility. I guess she finally got herself a good night's rest; her parents must have noticed her sleepiness.

"Oh, hey! Kaguya-san!" Azusa greeted with a smile on her face.

"Ah, Azusa-san. Finally managed to get a good amount of sleep?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Yes, and it feels really good," Azusa replied, energy inside her, "I can finally feel energetic in the morning!"

I felt happy for her; two nights with little sleep may not be really nice, though I was experienced with spending nights without sleep, but that was before, when I was still working for Hell. Now, I am normal, I am norm-

"Oh yes, Kaguya-san, you know the Light Music Club? They're performing a live today for their final exhibition, along with the jazz club and woodwind club. Do you want to see the performances later? I've yet to see what they can do..."

"Oh, sure, why not?" I asked in response, "I didn't see them at the music club yesterday, so I haven't seen what they can do either."

So, with that, when school ended, Azusa and I headed for the school's hall, this time, to catch a concert.

The woodwind club's performance completely awestruck me, but it felt like something to be enjoyed instead of something promotional, and even if it was, I couldn't do wind instruments. The jazz club did a local song, but even though I clapped, I have to honestly say that the woodwind club's performance was far better.

Finally, up next came the Light Music Club. A brown haired girl with the guitar I saw in the music room yesterday, a Gibson Les Paul Standard, came up on stage and started introducing the band to the entire school. As she made a speech about how she thought the Light Music Club would be the most suitable choice for her, I took a glance at the other members. Ah! Mio-senpai really was there, and in her hands were a Fender Precision Bass Guitar, though she looked liked she really didn't want to be on stage, looking down, away from the crowd. Behind the Yamaha drum set was Ritsu-senpai, who seemed quite bothered that the guitarist was taking such a long time for her speech. And lastly, behind the Korg Triton keyboard, was a woman whose looks was simply put, beautiful.

My limited vocabulary did not have the correct words to just describe the looks of her face; to describe her entire form would not be a feat impossible for me to do. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, making her look like a foreigner, yet, at the same time, the local Japanese look in her as well. She, with all my heart, was really what I could call, natural beauty.

My being awestruck by the senior was immediately interrupted when Ritsu-senpai had to throw one of her drumsticks at the lead guitarist, as her speech apparently had become a monologue. Everyone laughed at the scene, but the lead guitarist didn't seem to bother, in fact, she laughed with them, and then threw Ritsu-senpai's drumstick back. And with that, she started with their first song.

The song had to be original, as I never had heard of it before. The intro was with a guitar, and then suddenly the crowd started clapping along with the music. When the time for the lyrics, I saw Mio-senpai mutter something to the guitarist, which made her look at the crowd with widened eyes, and a gaping mouth. Then Mio-senpai saved the day by singing instead, where everyone then applauded. The lead singer then sang as well, along with Mio-senpai. The whole performance was something amazing, far better than the woodwind club's, and when it ended, the entire crowd stood up in applause.

Azusa really must have enjoyed the performance. She also stood up and gave a round of applause for the group, but her clapping was far more energetic than the rest of the students. When we left the auditorium, Azusa came with her decision.

"Kaguya-san!" Azusa exclaimed right beside me, nearly deafening my right ear, "I'm going to join the Light Music Club!"

"Wow... their performance really made a difference on you didn't it?" I replied happily, but still had to rub my right ear which was in pain.

"Yes!" came the energetic response, "their guitarist is perfect! She could even sing and play the guitar at the same time so easily! She's my new role model!"

I smiled happily, "well, since Azusa-san is joining the Light Music Club, I think I'll join too! I know two of the senpais there."

"Really? Awesome!" It made me happy to see Azusa so fired up, "let's hand over our application forms then!"

I smiled, and then followed Azusa to get our bags, where our application forms were. I felt kinda bad, lying to Azusa. Sure, part of the reason for joining it was because I knew Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai, and that Azusa was so passionate, but the main contributing factor was because I wanted to be closer to that beautiful keyboardist.

"Hey, wait up, Azusa!" I cried, after I realised she was running back to the school's main building.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, the entire chapter was done in work, so may be quite rushed. Please pardon any grammatical mistakes, and my characters being off. If not, feel free to R&amp;R. And, if you have read my definition of 'criticise', and know that your definition is different, go ahead and criticise me. I eat my words and bite my pride. Also, my friend was not around, so this was all written by myself, a guy. So pardon my female main character sounding like a guy.<strong>

**Also, yes, this is not meant to be a fic for people who dislike yuri. It's meant to be like that, and I'll fit all six of the characters together. I'll continue on chapter 3 once I managed to reboot all my braincells.**


	3. And We're In!

**Thank you very much to jibitapat, who got all his assumptions of me correct. I am paranoid that readers will dislike my story, and I am rushing. Thank you, and I'll try to slow down a bit.**

**Also, the chapter may be quite boring, as I still can't get my mind off card gaming. My apologies.**

* * *

><p>"Azusa, this isn't like you..." I commented, noticing my friend's anxiety, "you were so fired up just now, why are you so scared that they won't accept you now?"<p>

"Well..." she stammered in response, "they're such a good band, and I'm not sure that they'd accept my skills or not..."

"Come on!" I patted her on the back, giving her some courage and support, "you play the guitar beautifully! It's not like they'll reject you because you're a good player, right?"

"It's not like that!" Azusa was trying to be humble amidst my praise, "I'm just a novice... I mean, I only started when I was in fourth grade... the lead guitarist must have been playing when she was way before that... wow, she's such a wonderful player..."

"Well, if you idolise her like that, would it not be better for you to join the club so that you can learn off her?" I tried to offer an argument.

"But-but, what if I'm so inferior she won't bother?" Azusa was panicking, and I had to calm her down.

"She won't, don't worry," I comforted her, "her face is one that's so sweet, so she'd definitely be a good teacher. Anyway, I'll be there with you, alright, Azusa?" I finished off with the sweetest smile my face could make.

"Al-alright, thanks, Kaguya..."

We finished our conversation, then made our way to the Music room to submit our application forms. On the way, we met one of our classmates, Jun Suzuki.

"Hey, Azusa-san and Kaguya-san!" She greeted us with gusto, "what club are you guys joining?"

"We've decided to join the Light Music Club!" came my equally energetic response.

"Their performance was so wonderful..." Azusa commented

"The Light Music Club?" Jun asked, "you mean the ones who wore maid uniforms for their exhibition?"

Oh, so that explained the maid uniforms.

"They did?" Azusa asked, curious as a cat.

"Yeah... and if I heard correctly from the others, they dressed up as animals to hand flyers too..." Jun continued, as if she was making a bad impression on the club, "not a very good first impression, you know... oh yeah, anyways, I'm joining the jazz club! Mifuyu-senpai is there, and wow, she's such an excellent guitar player..."

I smiled, but Azusa looked quite dejected, so I guess it'd be best to get her to join the club before she joined something else instead.

"Well, thanks for the info, Jun-san! Azusa and I better go before school ends! Good luck in the jazz club!"

"Oh? Oh, see you guys! Have fun with the Light Music Club!" Then she ran off to the jazz room.

"Azusa, you ready?" I asked.

"No... I mean, yes! Well, not really..." Azusa couldn't make her mind up.

"Come on, where's the confident girl from ten minutes ago? Just go and introduce yourself; I'll be right behind you!" I encouraged her, so she picked up the courage, and walked over to the music room.

Once outside, Azusa's anxiety returned, where I had to calm her down for quite a while before she'd finally go on again.

She opened the door and nervously asked, "H-hello? I'd like to join the club with my friend, and-and-"

She was interrupted when she saw the four members just staring at her, eyes widened. Then out of nowhere, a voice whom I recognised was Ritsu-senpai's, immediately screamed, "Reserved!", where the lady herself pounced on Azusa, which scared the lights out of her. So standing behind the door was a good idea after all.

"Kya!" was all Azusa could say in retaliation. Then Ritsu-senpai, who got flung out the door by her own strength, along with Azusa, managed to see me.

"Hey! Kaguya-san!" she greeted, while on the floor with Azusa, "so you're joining us too? Great!"

I smiled in response, while Azusa tried to steady herself as Mio-senpai pulled Ritsu-senpai away.

"Welcome to the club then!" Ritsu proudly announced, "I, Ritsu Tainaka, am the club's president! Welcome!"

"Take a seat, please!" the senior, whom I recognised as the lead guitarist, said to us as politely as she could. from the corner of my eye, I managed to witness my dear Azusa staring at the guitarist, her eyes full of passion. She really did look up to her.

"Alright, girls, what are your names?" Ritsu-senpai asked us.

"Uh, Nakano-"

"When's your birthday?" the lead guitarist suddenly questioned.

"What's your blood type?" Ritsu-senpai didn't wait for an answer.

Neither did the guitarist, "What's your favourite food?"

Now, Azusa and I would be okay if we just showed what we could do, and answer a few questions. But here, in a moment of interrogation, our inquisitors didn't even wait for an answer, just continued to bomb us with questions non-stop.

"Hey, you girls, calm down!" Mio-senpai ordered the two senior girls questioning us, and did the questioning herself.

"Aww, you're no fun..." Ritsu-senpai complained.

"Boo!" the lead guitarist pouted. Not really mature.

"Sigh, please pardon the girls," Mio-senpai assured us, "they were quite anxious for new members. Well, so am I actually. Anyway, I am Mio Akiyama, though you can just call me Mio. Those two girls who didn't want to give you a rest are Ritsu Tainaka and Yui Hirasawa. Oh yes, and nice to meet you again, Kaguya-chan." She smiled a smile which I returned.

Looking around, I saw the reason why I joined the club, "Umm, Mio-senpai, who is that senpai over there?" I pointed to the beautiful senior, who was apparently packing in what was her tracksuit.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Tsumugi-san, though we just call her Mugi-chan. She's the one whom I said played the keyboard."

I made no reply, just stared at the senior. Unfortunately, her back was facing me, so I could not get a clear look of her face.

"Anyway, speaking of instruments, what do you girls play?" Ritsu-senpai asked.

"Oh, I play the guitar!" Azusa enthusiastically replied. Looks like she managed to gain her confidence again, making me happy.

"I play the keytar, or any keyboard," I happily replied.

Both our replies managed to get the attention of the seniors who played those instruments.

"Wow, so you are just like Yui!" Ritsu commented.

"Please take care of me, Yui-senpai!" Azusa said, trying to get Yui-senpai to be her teacher.

Yui-senpai, on the other hand, stood there, her eyes full of passion, a face wearing an expression of awe.

"Senpai... sen... pai..." she looked quite awed, being called senpai.

"Oi! Come back to your senses already!" Ritsu-senpai scolded, snapping Yui-senpai back to reality.

"Ah," a gentle, soothing voice suddenly said, "another keyboard player. Pleased to meet you!" Tsumugi-senpai stretched her arm and offered a handshake. I took it, and noticed that even her fingers, even though not playing, were so graceful and slender; she definitely must have been playing the piano since young.

"T-the-the pleasure's all mine, Tsu-Tsumugi-senpai," in her presence, I couldn't control my speech and confidence; she was so beautiful to the point that I couldn't control myself.

She giggled, making my mind go blank, thinking of nothing but her, "you don't have to call me by my full name, just call me Mugi."

"O-o-okay, Mugi-senpai..." apparently, my stammering really amused to her.

"Well, since you girls play instruments we already have, why not you let us see what you can do?" Ritsu suggested.

"Yeah! Here, this is my guitar, play something for us!" Yui-senpai handed over her guitar to Azusa.

"U-umm, I'm just a novice, and all I've just learned is the basics only, though..." Azusa, trying not to get over her head.

"No problem!" Yui-senpai proclaimed, full of pride, "I'll teach you well!"

"Already acting like a senpai, huh?" Mio sarcastically commented.

"Alright, then..." Azusa started.

When she started the song, everyone could just stare with their eyes widened, their mouths gaping. She played the English song _Welcome to the Jungle_, by Guns n Roses if I were not mistaken. If the intro of the song alone wasn't enough to shock us, the rest of the song managed to hit us, showing us that Azusa was absolutely no novice when it came to the field of the guitar. When she was done, there was no reaction, just a group of girls staring at the amazing skill of my friend. The silence was discomforting, and apparently Azusa got a wrong idea from the silence.

"Er...eh... I-I'm sorry, it was awful wasn't it... I usually play English songs, so I'm sorry I can't match your standards," she bowed down in apology.

"Err..." Mio-senpai waved her hands in a motion to signify 'no', then tried to tell her that she had the wrong idea, "no... that's not..."

"You are still far from being good!" Yui announced with her arms crossed, a serious expression on her face. Everyone else besides me and Azusa were surprised by her statement.

Ritsu-senpai inched close to Yui and nudged her arm, hard, then whispered something which I was close enough to hear, "oi! how long do you want to keep acting?" You mean Yui-senpai wasn't that good?

"I really want to hear you play the guitar, Yui-senpai!" Azusa enthusiastically requested her senior for a performance. I guess this would let us see whether Yui-senpai was a really good guitar player.

"Err... well... you know..." I could tell Yui-senpai was desperately trying to come up with an excuse, "I kinda hurt my back during the last performance... so you'll have to wait for another time..."

How much lamer could that get? Apparently, through their looks, I could tell Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai had the same thoughts. Mugi-senpai, on the other hand, was focused on me.

"Hey there Kaguya-san, would you like to play something on my keyboard?"

"Umm, sure, I'll try," unlike Azusa, who started her instrument at 4th grade, this was the first time I've been playing my keyboard since I was 10. So I figured I'd just put my fingers on the keyboard, and let instinct take over me.

Big mistake. Instead of trying something that's supposed to be played on the piano, I played a tune I remembered I hearing from my dad's phone. He set it as his ringtone once, and whenever it went off, the piano tune would just hit me. From the tune, I knew it was made with a software, and nowhere near possible to play on the actual instrument.

Yet here I was, proving myself wrong.

When I ended the fast paced song, the group was not as surprised as when they heard Azusa's performance, but still, they were shocked at my skills.

"Wow, you sound like you're even better than me on the keyboard!" Mugi-senpai praised me.

"Well, at least there's someone who's actually honest," Mio-senpai whispered, but I managed to hear it.

"Well, I'm not really skilled in the keyboard, I mean, the last time I actually played it was when I was only ten years old," I tried not to be too proud of my performance, "anyway, I'm not really used to the conventional keyboard, I'm more used to the keytar I have at home."

"Keytar?" Yui-senpai looked at me with a curious face, "what's that? A name for your keyboard?"

"Well, no," Mio-senpai answered for me, "it's a keyboard which you hold in the style of a guitar."

"Wow, so you are skilled in the keytar, that's so amazing," Mugi-senpai smiled, stunning me momentarily.

Then the school bell rang, snapping me back into reality. Whoops, school was over.

"Well, I think you two are more than good enough for us, so I'll accept your application forms," Ritsu-senpai said, "see you in club tomorrow!"

"Thank you so much!" Azusa and I bowed, and then took our leave.

From behind the door, I could hear Yui-senpai's panicked voice, "What-what should I do now?"

"Go practice!" Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai scolded in unison.

This will be a fun club to be in, I happily thought to myself.

I parted ways with Azusa and left for home, trying to think of how good I'd be if I were in a band.

_Ring! Ring!_

My cellphone rang, and it was an unknown number, so I just picked it up.

"Hai! Moshi moshi? Kaguya desu."

"Good evening, Hummingbird."

And I stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno whether it's rushed or not, I kinda took my time to think about this chapter.<strong>

**The song I was referring to about Kaguya's playing was one of my favourite songs from the Newgrounds Audio Portal, larrylarrybb's 'The Greatest Song in the World', and it isn't played on piano, like I said it's made by a software.**

**I'll do chapter 4 when I finally stop ogling at my cards, so it may take some time. In the meantime, it'll allow me to think better :)**


	4. Kaguya's Past: The Hummingbird

**Right. I started this on the day I uploaded the third chapter. So it'll still be quite rushed.**

**This entire chapter is a flashback, so it'll have no relation to the K-On! cast whatsoever. Shows Kaguya's past, why she's _almost_ albino.**

**And, note. Real violence, and disturbing scenes in the chapter. I'll put a summary at the bottom, so if you can't stand violence and blood, skip everything, and scroll all the way to the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready for it?" Kariya Minamimoto, or a man known as my father, asked for the umpteenth time.<p>

"I already confirmed once. If the eighteenth time would not be assuring enough for you, then we would be wasting time, and I might as well do it myself," came my cold, emotionless reply.

"Very well, then be prepared, this is going to hurt. A hell lot," my father, as comforting as ever.

Where was I? A run down apartment building, far away from any one, thing, or place. Lying down on a bed, I was going to get a shot from my father, a shot that claimed would 'enhance' me, in all ways possible. Remove all 'impurities', increase strength, smell, eyesight, hearing, and of course, thinking. A shot that would make the fictitious 'Super Soldier', the shot whose effects are visible, but the consequences it does to your body, dire. Never before had a tester taken it and lived to tell the tale, and those who have, never the same, in both body, and more impactful, the mind.

And I, a frail little girl, was going to take it with no more than my confidence to help support my miserable life.

Asthmatic, an albino, and had a number of physical defects in my right arm, I was truly what someone would call 'pitiful'. The worse thing was that I was the daughter of an assassin, who wished me to succeed him, thus the taking of the shot. My mother, on the other hand, was not one very supportive of me being a gun for hire. But it was inevitable; this was the path she picked when she chose to be wedded to my father.

My father jabbed my left arm, my perfect arm, with the syringe, then injected the serum in me. I screamed in sheer agony. It was not the pain of the jabbing that made me cry, it was what the serum was doing to my body that made me feel utterly terrible.

The serum was working way too fast. From the outside, my skin became translucent, making my entire body system visible. If there were sunlight that could touch my body, I would be dead in an instant, and granted, that would have been something I'd welcome more than the current sensation. My vessels, from red, were becoming pitch, dark black, and instead of going numb from pain, it was as if it was an adrenaline that made my body more active, only to further intensify the pain.

The pain was beyond anything I could comprehend; it would be better if I'd just died. I couldn't describe the pain, it would just make my life feel so much worse than it already was. Even my right arm, despite all it's flaws, was not spared. When it reached my lungs, my poor, weak lungs, I could practically see Death offering to shake my hand and bring me to my mother. Then something happened to my eyes, which made me scream louder than usual. It was as if my eyes were being changed, getting replaced. My brain then got struck by an unknown sensation, far worse than the pain and agony my body was feeling, as if it were forcing my brain to implode.

I struggled around the bed like an uncontrolled maniac, and thank goodness I was strapped down by duct tape. My father stood by my side, looking at what was happening to me, with near no sign of concern or emotion, but deep inside, I knew he couldn't take it. Assassins had to learn how to give up on things that are closest to their hearts, and show no signs of regret. Proof that my father was a really strong man.

It all ended when I coughed up some black liquid, which I deduced would be the new colour of my blood. My body went completely still, and I faced the wall with eyes wide, gazing into the emptiness. My mouth and nose was bleeding black blood, while my limbs refused to move.

That was it then. I, voluntarily, had chosen to die the most horrible death ever. I had absolutely no vital signs, pulse was not detectable, heart not beating. But still, my father just looked at my body, a face wearing a serious expression. Then he broke the silence.

"I'll prepare breakfast. Have a good sleep," and then he went off into another room, made his bed, and hit the hay.

The next morning, my father went to the kitchen, put some oil in a heated pan, then cracked an eggshell, allowing its contents to hit the pan and make a wonderful sizzling sound.

_Snap. Snap._

"Good morning to you too, Kaguya! I'm cooking your favourite omelettes!" my father raised his voice.

In the secluded bedroom, I managed to use my own strength to break free from the really strong bonds of duct tape. Pulling whatever was left sticking to my arms were nowhere near as painful as what I had experienced the previous night. By instinct, I reached to take my inhaler, and breathed some of it medical air into my lungs.

All it did was make me cough, which in turn, made me realise how big a headache I had.

"Oh... dad..." I struggled into the kitchen.

"Now, now, daughter," my dad said, his eyes never leaving the pan he was holding, "you should stay in the bed till the pain wears off. It'll only be a few more minutes."

"Won't... won't painkillers help?" I could barely make the words audible.

"Well," he put down the pan, lowered the fire, and then used a spatula to scoop the omelette into a plate, "it's worth a shot," and with that, he went to the fridge and popped open a can of beer. Tiger, his favourite.

I took a few mouthfuls, and spat it all out. "Gosh, what kind of a father are you? You know I can't stand beer," the beer waking me up, reducing a bit of the pain.

"The caring type," came his sarcastic reply, "and the type who obeys his daughter, even if she's about to die. Anyway, would you like some toast with the egg?"

"Sure, thanks," my hands never leaving my head, "it'd be nice. The pain's fading, and anyway, no matter how much you dislike the fat dad, I'm alive."

"Damn, there goes some money I could use for myself," he joked, while taking some of the bread from the toaster.

"Too bad," I smiled while he took the toast and put the omelette over it.

"Heh. Well, now that it worked, you actually think it'd make a difference? After all, you've already taken eighteen with your special gifts."

"Well, without those 'special gifts', the both of us wouldn't be on the run now, would we?"

"True, true," my dad took a sip of the whatever beer was remaining in the can.

"Anyway, my breathing's good, right arms even better than what my left could ever be, and my eye colour's changed. Yet the hair's still the same."

"Eye colour?" he inspected closer, "black? How boring is that? Damn, now you're gonna have to keep the white hair."

"Of course I will. It's the only thing that separates me from this damned society," I cursed.

"Now, don't be so worked up. You no longer have those gifts, darling. They'll accept you now. I like this so society, you know," he took a gulp, "But I like guns and 'splosives better," he added.

I chuckled. This, was our happy family. My mother, the one woman whom I've always wanted to meet, has left us for a place far better, while my father and I were enjoying life by running from cops and working for an underground organisation, Hell.

Such a cheesy name, yet its deeds were so treacherous, even I had to deem them worthy of being called evil. Many guns for hire work under Hell, as the pay they give for such normal everyday assassinations were way above market pricing, only that they chose to kill those who only don't seem worthy of life, or they get the best to kill, the best. It was good business under Hell, and my father and I were actually happy that we were under them leading a good, if not too carefree life.

_Beep. Beep._

Here comes the next mission. My father flipped open his phone, and read the text message, then threw the phone over to me.

_Documents. Fuyuki Central Building. 14th floor. Third on the right. No witnesses. By 1800._

Then the phone rang, and I threw it back to my father.

"Kariya."

_"The serum worked?"_

"A-firmative."

_"Strong kid you got there. We'll be monitoring the mission. We'd like to see her in action."_

"You got it." And the line went dead.

"Darling," my father caught my attention while I was still eating breakfast, "le head freakshows will be watchin', say they wanna see you in action."

I finished my toast, then took out my Mark 7.

"All set."

When evening hit, my father and I already had finished tea at a café near Fuyuki Central. The plan was simple: my father had already rented a hotel room a good 500 metres away from the building, supplying me information on the area as his scope did its work. I, with my 'enhancements', would go in and take whatever was needed. Sadly, the information given was so vague, I wouldn't know if it were a safe I'd be breaking, or a person I'd be sending to a better place. That was the way Hell did it.

The time was exactly 1715 hours when I entered the area. Security was terrible, so no lives had to be taken, though one really interested fellow had to be forced to sleep with a hit at the back of the head. Using the shadows, I ran through the aisles stealthily. Since it was an office building, I was fairly sure none of its workers bothered with the stairs, but cameras would be a problem. Then my phone vibrated, not a good timing,

_Cameras off. Move it._

Thanks, dad.

As I ran through the stairs, I wondered how Hell would be watching me if the cameras were down. Or maybe the guard behind the cameras got bribed by Hell. Too easy.

When I reached my destination on the bloody 14th floor, I was surprised that I was not as tired as I would be. Noticing my heavier breathing, I instinctively reached to my left pocket, only to realise I have no more need of an inhaler. Sighing, I tried to get more used to the works of the serum.

When I reached the room's door, I was disappointed when there were still people in the vicinity. Five men, a table, and a single briefcase, which I guessed was the documents I had to get. No choice then, no witnesses. I pulled out my Mark 7, and then loaded the suppressor. I opened the door, and pulled the trigger on one of the nice looking guys in a business suit, making him drop onto the table.

"Shit!" one of them exclaimed, "it's Hell, dammit!" And with that, the nice looking guys pulled out handguns of their own, surprising me.

When they pulled out their guns though, my adrenaline rush kicked in. I moved faster than I ever could, knocking out the man closest to me. When one of his comrades shot his Colt. 45, I pulled the knocked out fellow and used him as a good shield. Blood spurted out from the back, staining my outfit. No worries, I'd throw it away sometime anyway. I aimed and shot at the man who almost killed me, and was surprised when he anticipated the shot, hitting the deck before the bullet hit. Two others from the side aimed and started to shoot, where I myself had to drop in order to stay alive.

Then the adrenaline rush in my body acted again, making me move faster yet again. I grabbed the arm of the man who dropped to the deck, and twisted it. He screamed in pain, but I had no time for remorse. I pulled him with his broken arm, supplying more pain, and shot him in the head, ending his suffering. When one of the two lay down in order to get a clear shot of me, I pushed the table and hit the man, staggering him. That was the golden opportunity that let me shoot him twice, one in the leg, the other in the head when he dropped. The last man just continued to shoot blindly, while I took good cover below the table.

The minute I heard a few clicks, I stood up and shot the man in the chest, stopping his beating heart. It really is too dumb a move to empty the entire cartridge into a target that you can't clearly aim at. Inspecting my body, I was surprised to see just a few stains of blood, not a single shot. I may start liking these upgrades of mine. I took the briefcase, and was tempted to open it. Then I stopped, as I knew Hell was watching me, and if I opened it, my life would not end well. So I just picked it up, and got out of the building as easily as I entered it.

When I got out of my disguise, and walked the streets acting normal, I bumped into a stranger, or rather, a stranger bumped into me.

"Nice briefcase you have there," he commented, "mind if we exchange?"

Normally, you'd think that this would be extremely strange, but I knew this man's intentions: he was under Hell, and that briefcase he had would be my payment.

"Sure, why not?" I gave him the entire briefcase, while taking my payment in return.

"Nice work, they are impressed," he continued, "with both the performance, and that you managed to survive. We'll contact you again sometime. Oh, and a consolation prize."

He reached into his pocket, then gave me a wallet. Opening it, I saw a card with a picture, a graceful bird.

"Nice work, Hummingbird."

Wow, so I got Branded, meaning I'm officially under Hell, where they'd contact me personally. My father was already branded, and given the codename Dragoon. For me to be Branded as well, was an achievement.

My name is Kaguya Minamimoto, codename Hummingbird. And I'm an official assassin of Hell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basic Summary: Kaguya takes a serum that makes her some form of a super-soldier. She carries out a duty, and gets codenamed Hummingbird, now trusted by the secret organisation Hell.<br>**_

**Sorry, couldn't resist, after reading a couple of Captain America and Avengers comics.**

**Right, this is just a small look on Kaguya's past, and be warned, there are going to be quite a number of these past look backs, not only Kaguya's. I'm going to change the past of many of the non-OCs, so yeah, but don't worry. Not all will be too violent.**


	5. Tsumugi's Confession

**Note: POV of characters will be changed from time to time, meaning everyone will get a chance to be a main character for every chapter :)**

* * *

><p>I got up extra early, knowing that I'd be seeing her for a longer time today. Took a shower, and then got to washing up.<p>

"Ojou-sama-! Eh? Ojou-sama? Where are you?"

That would be Sumire, the personal maid my parents had insisted I have. Though at times she could be quite annoying, I had to admit that I liked her a bit. She was the granddaughter of my household's head butler, and my childhood friend. Thanks to our long relationship, we love each other as sisters, even though we're not related.

"Sumire-chan!" I called out, "in here! Help me with the uniform, will you?"

"Eh? Ojou-sama?" Sumire entered my bathroom, and her face immediately turned bright red, where she then turned in the other direction, "ojou-sama, ojisan will not be happy if he knows I'm seeing you without clothing again..."

Hmm? Oh yes, I did undress before showering, and before I could dress up, Sumire-chan was already calling out to me. So it isn't really my fault was it...

"It doesn't matter, he won't know," I smiled to her, then requested her assistance in putting on my school's uniform faster, "anyway, Sumire-chan, we're alone now, no need to act so formally."

"Oh, okay, onee-chan," Sumire said, proving our relationship with each other, "anyway onee-chan, why did you get up so early today? Usually I wake you up all the time."

"Well," I thought out loud, "I think I'm in love."

She dropped my ribbon.

"Seriously? Onee-chan is in love?" She had those flames of passion in her eyes, the way I my eyes brightened whenever I saw something related to romance. I guess we really were like each other in many ways.

"Well, it isn't really someone you'd think I would be interested in..." I commented, "and anyway, I'm just thinking, it isn't official."

I let out a sigh, then finally asked, "Sumire-chan, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Her expression was one of curiosity. "What do you mean, onee-chan?"

"Well, the person I like... I've only seen her once, and not for very long too. But I'm sure she's a wonderful girl; her aura's just so... beautiful."

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll see her a little- Wait, HER?" She exclaimed right in front of me, deafening me for a second.

"I told you that you wouldn't think I'd like her..." I blushed, for the very first time I was actually aware of.

"N-no! I-it's nothing like that, onee-chan!" She was trying to comfort me, even after hearing something so unbelievable, "I mean you read all those manga... I shouldn't have been so surprised if you did fall for a girl."

I just smiled in response. Petting her head, I finished putting on my uniform, said goodbye to Sumire, and then got out of my house, ready to go to school.

Usually, my parents would get a chauffeur to drive me to school, but ever since the end of junior high, I always wanted to be normal, like all the classmates that I was with then. Now, a year into Sakuragaoka High, I made friends with 3 other girls, all who treat me like a normal friend. The recent club exhibition managed to let us recruit two new members, both of whom seem friendly enough to me.

As I waited for the train, I thought about the two girls who had recently joined us. One of them, Azusa Nakano, seemed to be quite a mature girl, and she looks so much like Mio-chan, and when they stood together, they could easily pass for sisters. Unlike Mio-chan, though, she plays the guitar, and Yui seems to be looking up to her because of that, despite being the senior.

The second girl, was the one who I mentioned to Sumire. Her name was Kaguya Minamimoto, and after seeing her for just a few moments and listening to her play my keyboard, I pretty much... you know... fell for her. I didn't know why; I was in many girls' schools for quite a while, and I never had much attraction to one or another, but now, after seeing Kaguya's face and knowing what kind of person she is, I just couldn't help it. Something about her just... reaches out to my conscience, asking me to know her more. This feeling... had to be love, did it not? I don't know... I've never been so flustered in my life before...

The day went by really slowly, as I guessed that I really couldn't wait for club activities, so that I could see Kaguya again. When the bell finally rang, I followed Yui-chan and Ricchan to the music room, as we were in the same class. As we waited for Mio-chan and our two kohais, I prepared tea, while my two friends took their time in enjoying the cakes I brought for them. Mio-chan came just as I finished preparing the tea, which reduced the wait to two new members, Azusa, our new guitarist, and the girl whom I would personally look after as a keyboardist, Kaguya.

When the doors finally opened though, I was quite disappointed when Azusa was the only one who came to the music room.

"Umm, where's Kaguya-chan?" I asked, trying to just show curiosity in my tone, not my real emotions behind it.

"Well," Azusa replied, "she was sick, and therefore could not come to school today." Apparently I was not the only one worried about her; Azusa seemed quite concerned. They must be quite close friends already.

"Anyaway, Nakano-san," Ricchan said to our kohai, "why don't you take a seat and let's..."

"Start practicing?" Azusa finished the sentence, excitement in her eyes.

"...have some tea." Ricchan said, a calm expression on her face, totally opposite of little Azusa's, who was wearing one of shock.

"Have a seat, Azusa-chan." I greeted our new member.

"Eh.. umm..." She stammered, but was interrupted when our club's advisor, Sawako-sensei (or Sawa-chan, known to Yui-chan and Ricchan), entered the room, her expression completely normal.

"Eh, umm... sensei, what's going on?" Azusa asked our advisor.

She seemed to ignore the question, and just requested for milk tea, which I prepared in no time. Azusa's expression of shock seemed to intensify after hearing Sawako-sensei's reply.

"Hmm. So she's the new member of our club?" Sawako-sensei asked.

"Yes, she is" Yui-chan replied, "but our other member apparently is sick today."

"I see. Hmm," Sawako-sensei inspected our kohai closely, and Azusa-chan seemed quite disturbed by her staring.

"An-anyway, senpais, when are we going to practice?" trying to change the subject, freeing her from our advisor's gaze.

"Well..." Mio-chan scratched her head, "no point trying to coax these girls into practising. They barely do."

"What?" Azusa-chan was seriously shocked, "but-but you people play so well, and-and I thought that you'd be practising everyday..."

"Well, the thing about these girls," Mio-chan pointed out, "is that they only bother when a live is close. Other times though, it's always like this..."

"What? Honestly?" Azusa-chan was honestly surprised at the statement, and was not really happy with it, "we can't just have tea everyday all the time! We have to practice don't we? Even Kaguya-san would agree with me!"

"Calm down, Azusa-chan," Mio-chan tried to gain control of the situation, but it was seriously getting out of hand.

Just then, Yui-chan hugged Azusa from the back, then petted her head a number of times.

"It's not possible that that would calm her..." Mio-chan commented, but was surprised when it did.

A few moments later, Azusa-chan apologised, but still was not sure how the club was such a good band, even with such a lack of practice.

"It's just the way we are, I guess," I commented. Thinking of how we even started, I wasn't even sure of what I was doing when I brought snacks for my friends in the club. Perhaps this was my fault? But if it was not for all this, I doubt we'd still be the same club as we are now. Smiling to myself, I just witnessed how Mio-chan and Yui-chan tried to justify the club being such a good band.

As school ended, I walked back to the train station to get home. It would have been a short walk, but a familiar face managed to catch my eye.

_Kaguya...?_

She looked quite troubled, but I guessed that may have been because she was sick. But in her hands was a package, like a thick envelope. She kept looking around, as if expecting someone to come.

When I thought of calling out to her though, a man did come. Though his hair was black and had a normal skin complexion, he looked very similar to Kaguya, maybe they were related? All thoughts of that were pretty much confirmed when she hugged the man, and gave him the envelope. He then petted her head, and they walked off together deeper into the train station. When I tried to follow, I couldn't find them.

Kaguya... what kind of girl are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, my brain isn't functioning very well. I rewrote the chapter so many times, but I couldn't fix on a good one, so here's one of my lousy ones. \<strong>

**Can't keep my mind off card gaming too. So sorry. **

**I'll try to make chapter 5 better, it'll be back to Kaguya.**


	6. Officially Welcomed

_My gosh... I can't believe I just did that..._

Well, honestly, I didn't do anything necessarily wrong, just transferred some documents from point A to point B.

And potentially risk killing myself and my father in the process. I was sure there were at least 4 men stalking me, but thankfully, security was around. But if they were actually competent, I'd been arrested already.

What was in the documents, I was ordered not to look, but from the perspective of the 'point A', which was all the way from the outskirts, I could tell it wasn't exactly legal. 'Point B', apparently, was my father, and him just going into public was like carrying a board with the caption 'Arrest me!'

Still, I was thrilled to be able to see my father again. I hugged him at the train station, and then passed him the documents. My father got me to join him to go into the station deeper, so that he could tell me something. Some good news, and some non-too good news.

The good news was that Hell apparently was no longer after us, my father heard from an agent himself. The non-too good news was that my father had to leave the country, because even though Hell was no longer on our tail, the police still were. Thankfully, if they were actually competent, we'd be done in by now, so if my father left, that would pretty much erase all traces to me.

I was quite saddened by the news, but I knew that this would be a sacrifice I had to make, else I couldn't live normally anymore.

As I walked home, I still found it quite disturbing, as if someone was watching us. I dismissed the thought, blaming the fact of not bringing my handgun, and the uncertainties that come with it.

The next day, I managed to go to school again. Packing my books into my bag and keeping my firearm away from it, I realised I was missing something.

_Oh yes... club activities..._

Going to my store room, I found my keytar case, all dusty. Using a wet cloth, I quickly cleaned it, and then check the contents to see if it's condition was not too terrible.

My jet black Korg RK-100 was a gift my mother passed down to me. My father said that both of us play the piano beautifully, though my mother preferred the classic piano, thus, when she got this from my father as a gift, she said it would belong to me instead. Sadly, I never had a chance to actually hear her play before. So since then, I played my keytar in memory of her.

Taking the instrument and my bag, I got out of my house and went to school, enjoying the spring breeze in the morning.

"Hai~! Kaguya-chan~!" a voice called from behind me. Turning my back, I could see Ritsu-senpai running towards me, Mio-senpai walking normally behind her.

"Ohayo, Ritsu-senpai!" I returned the greeting, bowing down to her.

"Come on, Kaguya-chan," she seemed quite flattered by the formality, "no need to be so formal, I'm just your senpai, no need to be so stiff. Anyway, you feeling better?"

Feeling better? Oh yeah, I lied to the school that I was sick yesterday.

"A lot better!" I smiled, "it was quite sad, getting a fever on the first day of club activities. I'll be sure to practice hard from now on!" I gestured to the keytar case I was carrying.

"Wow, so Azusa-chan wasn't wrong in you agreeing with her," Mio-chan said, finally managing to catch up with us.

"What do you mean, senpai?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Well... you'll see," Ritsu-senpai scratched her head, and looked in the other direction, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hmm... okay, sure then," they were hiding something...

"Anyway, that is a nice keytar you have, Kaguya-chan," Mio-senpai commented, "is it special to you?"

"Very!" came my energetic response, "my dad said it belonged to my mum once, so it's very special to me!"

"Your mother must be a very special woman to you, huh?" Ritsu-senpai asked, her expression one of happiness.

"Yes! She's the number one woman I want to meet in the world!"

Right after I said that, my two senpais stopped, their face wearing expressions of shock, sadness, and concern. Alright, perhaps I shouldn't have said that so energetically...

"U-umm, Kaguya..." Mio-senpai said, her tone one of sadness, "s-sorry, we-we didn't know..."

"D-don't worry, senpai," I replied, trying to stay normal, "it's been... quite long. So it isn't very large an issue anymore..."

It was Ritsu-senpai who lifted our mood, "don't worry, then," she tried to sound upbeat, but was careful not to sound too rude, "my father once said we should always look forward, don't just dwell on the past!"

Such a wonderful senpai. "Your father must be a good man, mustn't he?"

She hesitated for a moment, then finally responded, "yeah... He was..."

Mio-senpai looked quite concerned, "it's alright, Ritsu. Kaguya, Ritsu's father was killed when she graduated from junior high."

I should have kept my mouth shut. "Oh, sorry, senpai.. I didn't know..."

"It doesn't matter, gotta follow what my father says," Ritsu-senpai said, regaining her normal self, "that means we're both one parent short. We're similar, Kaguya!" She put her arm around my shoulder, and I basked in the warmth of her presence. We're similar... What she said really made an impact on me. What I would do to have a sister like her.

When we reached school, I waved goodbye to my two senpais, and then met Azusa at the locker room. Together, we walked up to class 1-2.

"By the way, Kaguya-san," Azusa-chan asked, "are you feeling better? I heard you were sick yesterday."

"I was feeling quite feverish, but I'm feeling a lot better, honestly," I smiled, trying to cover my real intentions for skipping school yesterday. And thus, a change of subject would be good, "oh yeah, Azusa-chan, was club fun yesterday? I missed it."

Her expression immediately changed, from one of concern, to one of embarrassment, "club wasn't anything like I thought... all they do is drink tea and eat cake, no practice done at all! I don't understand this!"

Noticing her frustration, I tried to calm her down, like I normally did. Problem was that I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"W-well," I stuttered, "I'm sure they have their reasons. Anyway, I'm going to club today, so I'll see for myself, okay?"

"Sure, then you'll see what I really meant," Azusa sighed. I tried to stay cheerful, smiling all the way.

When we entered class, the sensei informed us that our seating arrangements were being changed. Thankfully, I was seated beside Azusa-chan, a fact that made us both happy. In front of me was Hirasawa Ui-chan, and to my back was Suzuki Jun-chan. Class went along fine, and then came lunch break.

"Hello there, Minamimoto-chan!" Hirasawa-chan greeted as she turned her back to face me, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes, a lot better!" I joyfully replied, "anyway, Hirasawa-chan, your sister is in the Light Music Cub, right?"

"Yes! She's the main guitarist, and the lead singer of the band too!" we conversed for a while, building bonds between each other. From the corner of my eye, I could see Azusa-chan and Suzuki-chan talking with each other, becoming friends quickly.

After the lunch break, we continued our lessons as per usual. English lesson seemed quite tough to everyone else, therefore I pretended that I could not do it as well, trying to hide the fact remained that I had spoken with Americans in English, for illegal reasons, quite fluently before. Maths was a bore, while Japanese lesson was a self study period, where Hirasawa-chan, or Ui-chan, and I had fun passing letters around.

Afterschool, Azusa-chan and I said goodbye to Ui-chan and Jun-chan, who went to their respective club activities, while we made our way to the Music room.

"Kaguya-chan, now you'll see how they... practice," a hint of sarcasm, caution and embarrassment. I heeded the warning, not knowing what to expect.

Azusa opened the door slightly, allowing the both of us to peak. We saw everyone only gathered around the table, having tea.

When Yui-senpai noticed our staring, she got quite a shock.

"I-I was just about to start practising!" Yui-senpai stuttered, not having a lot of confidence. She slung her guitar over her shoulder and tried playing a tune, while all we could do was stare. Azusa didn't have a look of approval. I was still quite shocked, as I had absolutely no idea what to expect next.

After just less than five seconds of playing, Yui-senpai couldn't continue.

"I don't have any energy without eating cake..." my senior complained. Strange.

Tsumugi-senpai fed her a spoonful, and Yui-senpai's reaction was immediate, surprising both me and Azusa. The tune she played after was near perfect, no less than the standards of Jimi Hendrix himself.

"A-awesome..." was the word I heard from Azusa. I couldn't agree any more.

"Azusa-chan, Kaguya-chan," Yui-senpai spoke after her outstanding performance, "you two should have some cake too!" With that, she offered the both of us a spoonful of cake. Azusa seemed reluctant, while I didn't seem to see what was so wrong with having sweets every now and then, thus I accepted the cake.

"Mmm... It's good, Yui-senpai!" I said after swallowing the sweet piece of pastry.

"Yay~! Azusa-chan, you should have some too!" Yui-senpai pressured Azusa a little more by forcing her spoon closer and closer. It took two more seconds before she finally gave in to the oppressive senpai.

"Wow, it's quite good-"

"What was that?" Ritsu-senpai immediately asked out of nowhere, surprising us two kohais.

"I-I mean, it wasn't!" Azusa shot back, trying to regain any form of her previous attitude.

"Aww... you didn't like it..." Yui-senpai whimpered, which made Azusa flinch in response. Noticing, Yui-senpai offered the cake again, which made Azusa's eyes brighten. She then immediately withdrew the cake, making Azusa show an expression of devastation. The entire scene looked like something out of a comedic anime.

"Come on, Azusa-chan," I said to her, "you like it don't you?"

"...Y-yeah...I do," she turned her head away from our seniors, her face red with embarrassment.

"It's alright, then!" Ritsu-senpai comforted her by patting her in the back, "come have some tea with us! We'll play a song later on!"

"Okay!" I cheerfully replied, nudging Azusa to join us. I could tell that she wasn't used to these types of practices, and truth be told, neither am I. But our seniors seemed so welcoming, I couldn't resist joining them. We sat around the table, and had tea with cakes, a really good tea time with our seniors.

The doors opened, revealing a pretty teacher. She was quite tall, wore spectacles that covered her brown eyes, and had hair colour that matched it.

"Hello everyone, how's pract-" her speech was halted when she saw all of us seated around the table having tea and cake together.

"Hi, Sawa-chan!" Yui-senpai greeted, just by waving her hand. Such an action shocked me; I was told always to show respect to our seniors, especially instructors or teachers.

"Wh-wh-why aren't you girls practising?" the teacher cried, her tone that of a child.

"We're gonna practice later," Ritsu-senpai said while chewing a piece of strawberry cake, "anyway, Sawa-chan, meet our other new member, Kaguya-chan! She's a keytar player!" I stood up and bowed to our teacher.

"Ah, such a wonderful mannered child," she commented, then glared at Yui-senpai and Ritsu-senpai, "not like some others. Konichiwa, Kaguya-san. My name is Sawako Yamanaka, though I prefer Yamanaka-sensei."

"Alright, Yamanaka-sensei," I smiled my usual smile to her, "my full name is Kaguya Minamimoto; you can call me Kaguya-chan."

She then took her seat and had some cake with us as well, joining us in our chat.

"By the way, Azusa-chan," Yui-senpai asked, "when did you start practising the guitar?"

"Oh, somewhere during fourth grade in primary school," she replied, taking a sip of her tea, "my parents were in a jazz band, so I thought it would be nice to follow in their footsteps as well."

"Wow, you're no novice then!" Ritsu-senpai commented, happy of the fact that the band managed to recruit one more experienced member.

"Yui-senpai, what about you?" Azusa turned to face our senior, who seemed to choke her tea when the question was shot to her.

"Er-eh-umm..." she didn't sound very confident.

"Anyway, Kaguya-chan," Tsumugi-senpai asked me, possibly saving Yui-senpai from certain distress, "when did you start playing the keyboard?"

"Well, I guess it was when I was seven," I recalled aloud, "I started the piano, because my father wanted me to." I hid the fact that it was to follow my mother, a fact that Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai knew.

"Wow, you must be quite experienced then," Tsumugi-senpai commented.

"I'm not so sure, though," I scratched the back of my head, "I'm not really sure about that; I haven't been practising for too long a time."

"Don't worry, we'll all help you along the way," she smiled a sweet smile, one so wonderful that all I could do was nod in reply, my brain suffering major malfunctions thanks to witnessing the smile of an angel.

"Oh yes, I got you a present, Azusa-chan," Yamanaka-sensei said to the entire club. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a cute looking cat ear headband.

"Wh-what?" Azusa was indeed quite shocked at the gift, "what am I supposed to do with this?"

Yamanaka-sensei's eyes went all dark, and she was acting quite evil. Then she pounced on Azusa, who screamed at the act.

"Don't worry," Ritsu-senpai assured, "take this as your invitation to the Light Music Club."

_You mean I'll have to go through this too?_

"You're so shy, Azusa," Yamanaka-sensei complained, and Azusa was not really approving of the feat just pulled on her, "how about you, Kaguya-chan?"

"Eh?" Too late, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Come on, it won't hurt!" Yamanaka-sensei assured me.

Trying to relieve myself of an argument, I took the headband, and put it on. All the girls, save Azusa and Mio-senpai, went "Aww...", a certain sound which may have convinced me that I must have looked quite cute in the ears.

"See? You should too, Azusa-chan!" Yui-senpai took the headband and gave it to Azusa.

"Okay... fine..." she gave in, an put on the headband. I really had to say that it did fit my best friend, coupled with her twin tails, she really did not only look cute, but looked quite pretty too. Yui-senpai and Ritsu-senpai were quite intrigued by how good it was on her as well.

After a moment of awkward silence and Azusa with her new present, Yui-senpai finally spoke, "welcome to the Light Music Club, both of you!"

"Now you welcome us?" Azusa cried. She would have said more, but she was interrupted when Yui-senpai ran and hugged her, rubbing her face against Azusa's. It was quite a scene to look at, and Tsumugi-senpai must really have thought it was a wonderful sight, as her eyes had those sparkles in them, and her hands were near her cheeks.

"Hey, try saying _nyaa_! Say _nyaa_!" Ritsu-senpai suggested.

"Nn... nyaa?" was all Azusa could say.

"Wow! So fitting!" Yui-senpai said, "your new name is Azunyan!"

"Wh-what?" Azusa replied with shock present in her tone.

Yui-senpai followed up with another one of her signature hugs, cuddling Azusa like she was a life size doll, where the victim did not feel very comfortable.

"So, Tsumugi-senpai," I asked my senior, "is this the usual scenario in the Light Music Club?"

"In most times," she smiled as she replied, "we usually just eat cake and drink tea, but we get closer to each other every time, so you will get to know us better, Kaguya-chan."

_I'll get to know you better, too._

Looking at all of us, I could say that this will be a good schooling term for me, Azusa, and the rest of the band.

Unless someone, out there, has other ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Terribly sorry for the really long hiatus. Work has been quite taxing. And so has Duel Masters. But I'm trying to spend less time and money on my cards, so I'll be able to spend my time on the story.<strong>


	7. Her Name is Kotobuki

**I read through my reviews again, then took a look at a number of K-On! fan fictions. And wow, I really cannot find evidence to prove my reviewers wrong; there are at least a dozen other stories like mine, only that they use male characters. I preferred female as I didn't want to rack my brains thinking of how to make Sakura co-ed. But if I did, I'd be no different. Ah well, time to twist my story to be something... different. **

**At least I hope so.**

**Oh yes, just figured a way on how to let my braincells work better! Coffee is my new best friend!**

* * *

><p>I found it quite strange, when my parents said we were moving. Sure, it would mean that I'd be closer to school now, but it looked as if they were... running from something. After my parents were moving from place to place, I wondered if we ever were going to settle down once and for all; I couldn't even concentrate on the first two days of school. Thankfully, they did, and now are quite relaxed.<p>

On my first day, I met this cheerful albino girl, only that her eyes were black, strangely. Though I wasn't really awake on the day, I managed to get a little insight of what kind of girl she was; her name was Kaguya, she didn't bother me in my short nap, she was really friendly, and was in the same class as me. I was thankful for that. She also helped to support me when I was quite nervous about entering the Light Music Club, as their performance was wonderful, even higher than any standards I'd set for myself, or even my parents.

Unfortunately, on the topic of the Light Music Club, I always thought that they'd go through heavy and intense training to reach such a high standard. What Kaguya and I found out was that our senpais in the club just drank tea and ate cakes during club activities everyday, with minimal practice in their schedule. I, for one, was shocked. I could not believe that they would be such a good band, even with such a lack of practice. But, I guess they must have had their methods. Yesterday, Kaguya and I did join them for tea, and then after that, we tried practising a song titled 'My Love is a Stapler'. While it had a strange title, the melody was good, and the lyrics quite meaningful. When the band got together, they played as wonderfully as they did on stage, so I guessed that their strength is their closeness with each other.

I sighed, thinking of what kinds of madness I'd be thrown into today. Hopefully we could start by practising more. While walking, I saw Tsumugi-senpai, who walked out of the train station.

"Tsumugi-senpai!" I called out, running to greet her up close. She noticed me, and returned my greeting.

"Hello, Azusa-chan," she greeted, smiling a wonderful smile, "are you more used to the Light Music Club yet?"

"Well, not really," I replied, "I thought that usually it would be you guys going through heavy practice everyday. Didn't expect to see the club just eating cakes and having tea all the time."

"Well, through such practices, we get to know each other better, and build stronger bonds, strengthening our friendship. It's a wonderful sight, wouldn't you think?"

"I guess..."

"Hehe," she giggled, "I believe so, seeing girls getting so close to each other... it's just beautiful. Yui-chan also seems to have a liking to you too, Azusa-chan."

Just recalling at how she just cuddles me every time makes me shudder. I mean, honestly, I understand it if I was her sister, but I'm not! And what's worse, she keeps doing it in front of the entire club...

"Eh... She's a good guitarist," I commented, trying to hide my embarrassment, "but well... she's a strange senpai. She always hugs me, gives me names, and isn't really responsible..."

All she did was smile that usual smile of hers. "Anyway, Azusa-chan, despite all these flaws of hers, do you... like her?"

"What? W-well... it's not like I don't like her or anything like that... it's just that..." I had no idea what that question was supposed to mean!

"Well, it doesn't matter, I guess," she replied, noticing my a anxiety, "anyway, you're quite good friends with Kaguya-chan, are you not?"

"I guess you could say that I am," I replied to the question, happy to get out of the tight spot.

"Well... what kind of a girl is she? I'm thinking of knowing her better..." she didn't seem too confident when she asked the question. Her tone not as stable as the statements she had said before, and her focus was on the ground she was walking on.

But I guess she had her reasons. She was, after all, going to be Kaguya-chan's mentor, teaching her to become a better keyboard player.

"She's quite a cheerful girl, like you, Tsumugi-senpai," I tried to think of all the times Kaguya and I were together, which allowed me to have a better view on her, "she may not be very good with questions, and sometimes can be very secretive about her past too. Other than that, she's a wonderful girl, good in studies, and can really help cheer people up."

_At least I believe so... Yui-senpai's methods were weird... but, it felt... comforting..._

"Thanks!" she said after she digested all the information I gave her.

We continued walking towards school, having a pleasant chat about music, and when we reached school, we said our goodbyes, and went to our respective classes.

When I passed through the locker room, I managed to see Kaguya changing into her indoor shoes. The minute I saw her, I thought back to how Tsumugi-senpai asked about what kind of girl she was.

"Oh, Azusa-chan!" Kaguya noticed me as I opened my locker, "are you more used to the Light Music Club yet?"

Woah, deja vu.

"W-well, not really," I replied, "anyway, what made you ask that question? Tsumugi-senpai asked me the same one just now."

"Tsumugi-senpai?" Kaguya's focus immediately changed, surprising me, "y-you both walk the same route together?"

"I just found out. She comes from the train station though, so I'm guessing that she doesn't live around the neighbourhood."

"O-okay... d-did she say anything about m-me?" this was the first time I saw her without confidence, and she was facing the floor, trying to hide her face. Was it just me, or was she blushing?

"As a matter of fact..." I considered the circumstance of telling the truth. If I did tell her, she may suspect something about Tsumugi-senpai. But she was my best friend; there was absolutely no force in the world that would stop me from telling her the truth.

"She kinda did," I said bluntly.

"S-s-she did?" she stammered uncontrollably. Wow, she really has lost her confidence. I've never seen her like that before.

"Yeah, said she wanted to get to know you better," I continued, "my guess is that she wants to know how to coach you better in music, doubt that there's another reason," though Tsumugi-senpai's loss of confidence when she asked me the question was as suspicious as Kaguya losing hers. Could there be something going on between them...?

"W-what did you answer her with, then?"

"Well, I said that you were a cheerful caring girl, good with studies and all... was there something special you wanted me to tell her?"

"No! I-I mean, there isn't anything that I'd want to tell her, it's not that I-I like her or anything-"

Wait, what?

"U-umm, forget I said anything!" She was seriously flustered; though it was a strange sight, I had to say it was quite funny to see my confident friend lose her control, "an-anyway, what do you think of Tsumugi-senpai?"

Wow, they really are similar.

"I think that she's... like... an older 'you', Kaguya-chan. Have a nice smile, cheers people up, you know..."

"Hmmm..." she put her hand to her chin, as if thinking hard about something, but her mood was lifted up after a few seconds, "oh well, I'll be seeing her later on in club activities. Let's go to class first, okay?"

I nodded my head, and we proceeded to our homeroom.

When we reached class, we saw Jun Suzuki, one of our good friends in class, along with some others. When we took our seats, Jun approached Kaguya, and asked one of the most common student-to-student questions ever.

"Kaguya-cha~an, could you let me have a look at your homework ple~ase? I forgot to do it..."

"Come on Jun-chan," I scolded, "at least learn to be a little more responsible!"

"But-but, I honestly had no idea! I was too caught up with club activities that-that-"

"It's alright, Jun-chan, Azusa-chan," Kaguya said politely. She then reached into her bag and pulled out our mathematics assignment that was supposed to be done at home, "here you go, Jun-chan. Some may not be correct, though I tried my best. Hopefully it would be enough."

Wow, she was polite to such an extent.

"Thank you so much, Kaguya-cha~n!" Jun-chan thanked really loudly and proceeded to execute her plan of 'referring', or just copying.

"You know, Kaguya-chan," I whispered to her, "if you let Jun-chan go on like this, I doubt she'll ever improve."

"It's alright, she's probably not so used to homework being given so early in the year," she replied with that ever-caring tone of hers, "and anyway, it's only right to help a friend in need right? A friend in need is a friend indeed!"

"Sure... and a friend who's in need will always remember you... when she's in need again." I replied sarcastically, trying to make Kaguya feel some form of guilt. Her happiness and joy is a charm of hers, yet it can get really annoying at times. A girl who'd go by that type of description would be... Yui-senpai.

The homeroom door opened yet again, and instead of the homeroom teacher who'd make Jun freak out, our friend, Ui Hirasawa, entered.

"Hi, Ui-chan!" Kaguya and I greeted.

"Hello, Kaguya-chan, Azusa-chan!" she replied.

Jun, apparently, was so caught up with her copying that she didn't notice our friend entering the room.

"Done!" Jun cried out quite loudly that it surprised Ui and myself, "thank you, Kaguya-chan! I'll always remember you as an awesome friend!"

I stand corrected.

Kaguya just smiled her usual smile, while Ui was giggling at the fact that Jun forgot to do her homework. This would be the company I'd be stuck with for the rest of the year, it'd be good to make the best out of it, then.

* * *

><p>When school ended, Azusa and I said our goodbyes to Ui and Jun, and headed to the music room together. Entering, we saw Yui-senpai and Ritsu-senpai lazing around on the table. Azusa had this expression on her face that showed her thoughts of our seniors on the table, which I was sure were not really good.<p>

"Hey, Azusa, Kaguya," Mio-senpai came and greeted us.

"Hey, Mio-senpai," Azusa returned the greeting.

"Afternoon, Mio-senpai," I greeted back.

"Have you two gotten used to the Light Music Club yet?" our senior asked us.

"Well... I'm not sure..." I replied.

"The laziness in the air is kind of... you know..." Azusa said in as polite a tone as she could.

"Oh, well, about that..." Mio-senpai answered with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Don't worry!" Yui-senpai got out of her seat and put her hands on Azusa's shoulders, "you'll get used to it," she then turned to face me, "the both of you!"

"Or rather, I don't want to get used to it..." came Azusa's straightforward reply.

I glanced around the room, and saw the senior who I wanted to see the entire time. Yet, when I had secured eye contact with her, I couldn't help but look away. It was just... embarrassing, even after knowing that she had some form of interest in me. and, just when I thought that it could not get any worse, she approached me.

"Hello there, Kaguya-chan," Tsumugi-senpai greeted, smiling that wonderful smile of hers.

"H-hi, Tsu-Tsumugi-senpai," I stuttered, losing all my confidence to the beautiful woman standing in front of me.

"You can just call me Mugi, really," she replied, her smile not breaking.

"So, are you used to Light Music Club yet?" she asked the same question as Mio-senpai, "it may not be a very normal club, but, it'll be enjoyable."

"I-I guess it will be," I replied. It will be, as long as you're in here where I can see you everyday.

"Anyway, let's practice!" our conversation got interrupted when Mio-senpai made the announcement. Ritsu-senpai looked a little heartbroken by the statement.

"Azu-nyan, your guitar is really cute!" Yui-senpai commented as she saw Azusa's Fender Mustang.

"My hands are quite small," Azusa reasoned, "that's why I can only play guitars with small necks."

She compared her hand size with Yui-senpai by clapping their hands together, where then Yui-senpai commented that Azusa was 'cheating', having such small hands. She then went to compare her hand size with everyone else. The first was me, where my hands were a little smaller.

"Hmm? I thought it would be better for a pianist to have longer fingers," Yui-senpai commented aloud.

"Well, playing the piano or keyboard won't make fingers grow any longer," I explained, "nor did I choose to have small fingers, so I just have to play with what I can."

"Oh, I see!" Yui-senpai then went to compare her hands with everyone else's. Ritsu-senpai's and Mugi-senpai's hands were both smaller than Yui-senpai's, whereas Mio-senpai's hands were larger. Mio-senpai's expression wasn't very pleasant upon the discovery of that fact, where Yui-senpai panicked and tried to find another way to put large hands as a positive thing.

"Anyway, now that we have two guitarists," Ritsu-senpai said, "our options have increased. Which one of you wants to be the lead guitarists?" she asked the question to the two guitarists of the band.

"Me! Me!" Yui-senpai confidently volunteered herself, "I'll do it!"

"Of course, it should be Yui-senpai," Azusa said, at the same time as Yui-senpai's energetic response.

Then was a moment of awkward silence.

"W-well, since we can't decide, we'll just leave it to a battle of performances," Ritsu-senpai suggested.

"Alright, then I'll start off," Azusa volunteered. Her playing was, as expected, very good, even though she was playing and following a music sheet, the song titled "My Love is a Stapler', the same song we tried to practice yesterday.

"Next up would be Yui," Mio-senpai stated.

"Oh, man... I think my chronic spasms are-" Yui-senpai hugged her stomach and tried to feign a stomach-ache.

"Just play already, will you?" Ritsu-senpai forced my poor-acting senior.

"By the way, what exactly are spasms?" Yui-senpai asked.

"You used it without knowing what it is?"

"Azu-nya~an!" Yui-senpai suddenly tackled my best friend, who was shocked by the act, "teach me how to play the guitar~!"

"We're sorry, Azusa," Mio-senpai explained to Azusa, "even though she plays well, Yui's only been playing for a year, and doesn't know much about it."

Azusa taught Yui-senpai some complicated, or simple (I have no idea, I don't play the guitar) things to Yui-senpai, where she could not understand. I took the moment to have a look at the other members of the band. Mio-senpai was quite a good bass player; I'd expect her to have played from a band before, perhaps. Ritsu-senpai played the drums a little too fast, making sure that everyone else will also play faster than usual. Mugi-senpai did not have much to talk about her playing, she could play mostly anything, at any tempo.

"A-alright!" Yui-senpai exclaimed, "I think I got it!"

"That's great!" Mugi-senpai congratulated.

"Good job!" Ritsu-senpai commented as well.

I thought about our senpais again. Though they had some flaws here and there, whenever they got together, they play beautifully. I guess joining this club was really a smart move.

As we were leaving school, I decided to take a short walk with Mugi-senpai, to get to know her better.

"Say, Mugi-senpai," I asked, "you're really skilled in the keyboard, when did you start playing?"

"Since I was four," she replied, the answer surprising me, "I was homeschooled, as my parents thought it would be better to get private teachers to train me in the certain skills I was good in."

"Wow, your parents must be quite rich, I guess. I'm sorry, but I haven't gotten your last name, may I know it?"

"Kotobuki, Tsumugi Kotobuki," she smiled, but it changed when she saw my expression, "is there anything wrong, Kaguya-chan?"

_Ko...Kotobu..ki..._

"N-nothing's wrong, Mugi-senpai," I stammered, "I-I just forgot that I had something urgent to do. See you!"

I ran away from my senior as fast as I could, leaving her wondering exactly what was going on.

My gosh! I'm so naive, how I could I not have known? Mugi-senpai, the girl I have a crush on, is a Kotobuki?

H-how could I not have known...

You were the one who helped me change my world...

* * *

><p><strong>Too damned rushed. Drinking coffee without sugar nor creamer really does have some terrible side effects. My friend, who helped me proof read this, also thought so, but she says it would be better if I didn't like all these boring parts and just skipped them all as fast as I could.<strong>

**And she also thinks that I'm starting my stories the same way over and over again, but not the next chapter. It'll be another past look.**

**Aaaaaaand I'm starting to losing interest. I should write a random one-shot in order to reignite my passion again.**


	8. Kaguya's Past: Realisation

**Happy belated Chinese New Year, everyone!**

* * *

><p>I readied the SV-98 with ease. Sniping was something more of a sport to me, as I saw hunters using rifles as their tools in a show once. Once I was comfortable, I slung the sniper over my shoulder and ran up the hill.<p>

_Isao Kotobuki. Multi-millionaire, powerful figure, president of Kotobuki Corporations. Anyway you want him done. Eastern villa near the Kyoto beaches._

Assassination was something I excelled in. Go in with your hands clean, come out with them covered in blood. The price offered was one that was satisfactory, yet the source insisted that I'd get paid only when the job was done. Thus, had to finish it.

Funny, why anyone would build a villa near a hilly area. Sure, it was near the beach, but any smart architect would place a house in an area where the view would be good, not covered by such highlands. Especially when the highlands contained trees, good enough to cover any potential assassin.

When I found a good sniping position, I unslung the rifle, and loaded in a magazine from my bag pack. Putting the scope to my right eye, I closed my left and found the crosshair spying at an open window, curtains not even closed, one where light was shining out of. Just a few seconds of waiting, and the target entered my sight, taking seat on a couch which back was facing mine, though the back of his head was still visible. This should be a fast mission.

"You don't have to do this, you know," I dropped the sniper and pulled out my holstered Mark 7, aiming it in the direction of the voice. The figure who spoke brushed aside some ferns and branches, and finally entered my sight. Black, messy hair, a long overcoat with a buttoned shirt inside, gloves,

"Dad, you are the one who will not need to do this," I said bluntly, "if you thought that any thing of what you said back then actually manage to bring some sense to me, what made you think I'd continue this?"

He sighed. "Gosh, can't even win an argument against my own daughter. But still, there is time for you to change. Like I have."

"Please," I looked away from my father, ashamed that I was such a coward's daughter, "you chose this path for me, like the one you chose for yourself. I'm here to finish walking that path, unlike you."

"The Dragoon has walked that path and back many times, even before you were born, kid," my father replied, "and now he's going to walk off that path. There is always a choice, Kaguya. Always."

"Exactly," I picked up the sniper again, turning back to the villa, crouched, and took aim, "you helped me to choose one that I didn't vote for. Now you're just going to suffer for that choice."

"I already have suffered that choice," he said in a soft tone, "I just don't want you to suffer for it."

I hesitated. It was true, after my father finished off a certain target, he suddenly believed what he, or we, were doing, was wrong. Of course, I never thought it to be correct in a political way, but honestly, the feared Dragoon quitting his ways as a mercenary, and wanting to lead a normal life? That was far from just strange. To prove him wrong, then I'll just have to be the way he was. I am the Hummingbird, and if I can't be like the Dragoon, then I'll just have to be better.

_I have to be better._

* * *

><p>She hesitated. Did she actually realise something? Doubtful. She took aim through the sniper again, and if I didn't stop her now, she wouldn't just be ruining my life, but someone else who she may no longer recognise, someone she always wanted to meet. Time to see if my suspicions of Kotobuki-sama were correct.<p>

Pulling out my trusty pair of binoculars, I took a peep at the window where Kaguya's target was. A middle-aged man, had white hair, though his body was one that showed he kept up with a regular exercise routine. Then my lucky break came.

A girl, approximately the same age as Kaguya, perhaps older, entered the room with a cheerful aura. Blonde, the same height as Kaguya, and had a teacup in her hands. She placed the teacup on a table next to the man's couch and took a seat on the arm rest, having a pleasant chat.

Kotobuki Tsumugi. Daughter of the influential Isao Kotobuki, and my only saving grace, literally. To save my daughter, and her father. Taking a look at my daughter, I could tell she was seeing the same thing. If she wasn't impacted by such a sight, Tsumugi Ojou-sama there would only be serving tea to a corpse.

"Imagine, Kaguya," I initiated a dramatic speech, which would either work, or not, "imagine if Kariya-san was the one sitting in there, pleasantly having a good time drinking tea with my beloved,_ only_ daughter, and then suddenly, I get shot. Imagine if you painstakingly went through such troubles to personally brew and deliver a wonderful cup of tea to your father, have a nice chat with him, just to find that he gets shot between the eyes. How would you react, Kaguya? Whatever you do, I'm fairly certain that the child over there wouldn't be very happy. I do doubt you're going to be happy if you found me dead one day."

It worked. She put down her rifle, and and just looked down to the ground. I heard no complaints, no reasoning, no crying. She was in complete silence, and I wondered if that was a good thing.

"I... I don't..." she stammered. Observing a little more closely, I noticed a tear drop from her face, "I-I just don't... understand..."

"Neither do I," I replied, "but I believe that it should be left that way. Then we can just forget about it, and not be bothered, Kaguya."

She dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face. She let out a gentle sob, one that pained me, but it meant that I had successfully converted her into someone better. Taking off my coat, I put it over her, and crouched beside her. She turned to give me a strong, firm hug, placing her head on my shoulder. I felt the tears roll off her face onto my shirt, and I ran my hand through her smooth white hair. I then took another peek through my binoculars, and saw the girl and her father laughing away with each other, a wonderful sight of family love.

I put my arms around Kaguya's waist and helped her to her feet. Her face still in my arms, I escorted her down the hill, leaving the rifle behind.

"I don't understand... I don't understand it at all..." she choked, the sound muffled by sadness and tears.

"There, there," I comforted my daughter, "I'll get you home, and then we'll deal with this next time, alright?"

She didn't reply, just continued to cry. Though it was not a pleasing sound, I was quite happy that she was no longer what she was before, what I was before.

_Tainaka-san, I thank you. I thank you a lot._

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome! I got myself two awesome dry-fit K-On! shirts!<strong>

**Would be a lot more awesome if I got the size correct though.**

**Terribly sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to learn how to amplify emotion... but I fail. Meh. 'Always look forward, don't dwell on the past!'**

**Now I'm not sure who I like more: Ritsu or Mugi.**


	9. Tsumugi, Kaguya, in Love

**I wanted to try rewriting the entire story, but then it would take away the fun. Everyone who read the old story would already know the back story to Kaguya's past****, so meh. I'm just going to continue. Onward!**

**And I've been fooling around too much. Time to get the girls to love each other.**

* * *

><p>Th weeks went by fast, and before anyone knew it, it was only a week till summer break. I made quite good friends with Jun and Ui, while Kaguya, could really be considered my best friend. Ui scheduled an outing where the four of us could meet, but unfortunately Jun couldn't make it. Therefore it was only Ui, Kaguya and myself.<p>

On the topic of summer break, Mio-senpai suggested a summer training camp, like the club had last year. As a first year student, I didn't manage to experience the camp they had last year, but I was sure that was the time they actually practised their hearts out, there had to be a reason they played so wonderfully together.

Being a weekend, I had absolutely nothing to do. Homework was done last night, neither Kaguya nor Ui was free to have a little chat, and I already practised my part for the song 'Fuwa Fuwa Time', an original song written by Mio-senpai herself. Sigh, I was bored.

The intro tune of _Oath Sign_ played, meaning my phone was ringing. After watching the first few episodes of _Fate/Zero_, I couldn't resist using its opening as my ringtone. Flipping my phone open, I took a look at the screen and realised that the caller was Mugi-senpai.

"Moshi moshi, Mugi-senpai?" I greeted over the line.

"Hi there, Azusa-chan," she returned the greeting, "are you free now?"

"Yes, in fact I'm feeling quite bored," I sighed.

"O-okay, is it fine if I came over to your place?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, why not," I replied, surprised by the sudden request, "d-do you need my address, Mugi-senpai- hello? Mugi-senpai? Are you there?"

Strange. She's not the type who'd just hang up on calls like that-

"Azusa!" my mum called out, "there's a friend of yours who's here to see you!"

"Hmm? Oh, alright! Be down in a second!" I replied, getting ready to go down the stairs, wondering who would come to my place. The only people whom I told my address to was Yui-senpai, for guitar reasons, Ui, Jun and Kaguya, since they were my closest friends.

"Hello there, Azusa-chan!" a gentle voice called out to me as I got down the stairs. I was shocked to see Mugi-senpai entering, my mum welcoming her.

"O-oh, h-hey there, Mugi-senpai," I stammered in reply, not having any clue to how she managed to find my house address.

"Welcome, Tsumugi-chan!" my mum greeted my senior, "would you like anything to drink?"

"It's alright, Nakano-okusan," she declined in respect, smiling the nice smile she usually did, "I'm just here to have a little chat with my kohai here."

"Very well, then," my mum replied.

"Uh, umm, Mugi-senpai," I asked, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Actually, I want to know how you found my place first.

"I believe it'll be better to tell you in a private," she replied, looking around for anyone else in the house.

"Oh, well, my room's upstairs," I led her up into the house, bringing my senior into my room.

Once the doors were closed, I got Mugi-senpai a seat, while I sat on my bed.

"Alright, Azusa-chan," Mugi-senpai breathed in, "I know I asked you this a few weeks ago, but, well, could you tell me a little more about Kaguya-chan?"

"A-again?" I stuttered. There was definitely something going on between my best friend and my senior here. And I guessed I had to be forceful if I wanted to find out more about what exactly was going on.

"It's-it's alright if you don't want to," Mugi-senpai looked down to the floor, not showing any of the confidence she had when she was downstairs with my mother, "I-I-I just want to know more about her, she's just so... unique, so different. And you're like, her best friend, so... you're the only one who can help me now..."

"I'll help you, Mugi-senpai," I assured my senior, "but, well, you know, on the same day you asked me that question, Kaguya-chan asked me the exact same thing about you! It's like you two are interested in each other!"

My last sentence made my senior flinch. It was as if I just poked her with a needle.

"U-umm, Azusa-chan... can you keep a secret?" she asked all of a sudden, "because I can't. I need to tell someone about this... I told my friend about this before, but she doesn't know Kaguya-chan, so it doesn't help. So... is it okay if I told you about it?"

"Well, sure, if it has anything to do in relation to what we're talking about..."

"Al-alright, thanks," she sighed, and then proceeded to tell me her secret, "the truth is, Azusa-chan, I'm in love with Kaguya-chan."

Silence was present in the room as I tried to see if that sentence made sense to me. Mugi-senpai and Kaguya were both girls. They both played the keyboard well. Mugi-senpai was Kaguya's teacher in playing the keyboard. And she always had this look on her face when she saw two girls close together. So, the truth was out, Mugi-senpai was... not straight.

"You WHAT?" I cried in shock as I tried to digest all the information I just considered. No, no, get a grip, Azusa... you're thinking too much. She just loves Kaguya as a friend, no more than I do.

"I really love her, not just as a friend, or a sisterly kind of love," she said, laying waste to all my previous thoughts, "ever since I saw her enter the Light Music Club, I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was like... love at first sight, if that's what it's called. And now that you told me Kaguya's also interested in me... it just amplified the feeling. It makes me feel as if I had... a chance."

I just sat there in silence, pondering on what she said. What she said was really surprising to me. To me, Mugi-senpai was a sweet, gentle and caring senior, who enjoyed making tea and coffee for others, though she could be strange at times, like when she sees girls being together closely. I never knew that she herself liked girls, and of all people, Kaguya. Though I wouldn't find it strange to like someone like Kaguya; she was everything perfect, put into existence as a fine lady.

"S-so, you'd think it's possible for you and Kaguya-chan to be, umm... together?" I asked, feeling quite awkward.

"I know, I know... it's strange, right? Knowing that I'm a lesbian..."

That was a word I was trying to avoid.

"... but, I just can't hold it in... I-I love her. And-and maybe, just maybe, she may like me too. S-so I need your help for this!" She suddenly grabbed my shoulders. It wasn't painful, but still, it gave me a short moment of panic. "Please, Azusa-chan! I, I really do..." she continued, and fell silent after a while, dropping back into her seat. Waiting for a few more seconds, I heard a gentle sob coming from her, as if she really didn't have the courage to admit that she loved Kaguya.

I never saw Mugi-senpai like this before. She was, after all, the caring senpai of the Light Music Club. And now, here, right in front of me, she had no confidence at all. Just looking at her expression and actions told me that she was seriously in love with Kaguya, and I didn't want to see her like this, and for sure, I knew Kaguya would do everything she could to cheer her up.

"O-okay, I'll help you, Mugi-senpai, I promise," I put my hands on hers, assuring her that I would would keep my promise.

"You will? T-thank you, Azusa-chan!" she gave me a gentle hug, placing her face on my shoulders, wetting my shirt with her tears. I put my arms around her, comforting her.

"Oh-oh yeah, one more thing, if you could..." she requested.

"Umm, yeah, anything."

"Please don't. please don't tell Kaguya-chan about this... it'll be a little embarrassing..."

"Alright, sure then," I smiled, trying to assure my senior.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes there aren't words for what binds your heart <em>  
><em>Such as winking, breathing <em>  
><em>I'm not good with words, but I want everyone <em>  
><em>To get choked up-<em>

_Choked up? Perhaps there's a better word..._

My phone rang, and I saw that the caller was my junior in school and my fellow Light Music Club student, Kaguya.

"Hello? Kaguya?" I answered.

"H-hi, Mio-senpai," the nervous voice of my junior spoke through the line, breaking from her usual cheerful self, "are-are you free now? I've got something to talk to you about..."

"Sure, go ahead," I replied, believing it wouldn't be something serious.

"Umm... it's something private... is it possible if I came over to talk to you personally?" She asked, extremely nervous.

"Huh?" that surprised me. Could it really be that serious? Coming over all the way to my place just for a talk? Still, she was quite a good girl, and I trusted her, "v-very well then, do you need my house address?"

"It's alright, I found out that we live quite near each other," she reasoned out, "I'll find my way there soon enough. See you, Mio-senpai."

"Al-alright, see you, Kaguya," the line went dead, and I was trying to figure out why Kaguya was acting so strangely. Normally, she'd be the one to cheer people on and lift everyone's mood with her cheerful attitude. Now, after hearing her tone, and the way she spoke over the phone with me, she either must be quite shaken up, or what she wants to talk to me about must indeed be quite serious.

After a while, the doorbell rung, and my mother went to see who it was.

"Mio-chan!" she called out, "there's a friend of yours who's here to see you!"

"Got it!" I put down my headphones and pen, and left my lyric writing for another time. First, I had to find out what was troubling Kaguya.

"Hi, Mio-senpai," Kaguya greeted. She wore a smile on her face, but her expression was one that was trying to hide... sadness? She had not a bit of her usual cheerful form in her tone.

"Hey there, Kaguya," I greeted back, "would you like a drink? You don't look in very good shape."

"I-I don't?" she asked, trying to act a little oblivious.

"I'll leave you two alone now, alright? Take good care of your kohai, Mio," my mother said to me, which I noted duly.

"M-Mio-senpai, thanks for letting me in..." the white haired girl was really starting to creep me out. She was not the Kaguya I knew anymore.

"Alright, Kaguya," I said to her bluntly, "you're starting to make me feel uneasy. What exactly is going on?"

"W-well... it's just, I'm not really confident to ask you about this..."

"Don't worry, I won't judge you just because of a few statements," I assured my junior, then thought of a certain childhood friend of mine, "I won't use it against you too, unlike some people."

"R-really? You-you won't?" she asked, really nervous, unsure of what to expect.

Sticking my right hand out, I said, "I promise."

"Al-al-alright, I'll say it... c-can you tell me a little bit more about Mugi-senpai? She's a nice senpai to me, and I-I want to get to know her better, not just as a friend, but-but as a... I can't say it..."

"Come on, Kaguya, you're not like that," I tried to calm my friend, "you can just tell me, I won't judge you, alright? I promise."

"O-Okay..." she agreed without any form of confidence, "the truth is that, that I like Mugi-senpai. No, I love her."

The room remained silent after she made her statement. Her face immediately became red, and she looked to the ground, trying to hide her expression of embarrassment. I, on the other hand, was quite shocked at the statement.

Kaguya liked a girl, no, she loved a girl. Not just any girl too, her mentor, Kotobuki Tsumugi. I tried to find evidence to prove the statement wrong, but my mind brought me to scenes that proved it correct instead. Kaguya would usually find ways to fit herself with Mugi, as they played right beside each other during practice sessions, they sat with each other when we were having tea, and Mugi was Kaguya's mentor in the field of the keyboard. And, whenever Kaguya was conversing with other girls beside Mugi, she would often talk about how beautiful she was, how wonderful she was as a mentor to her, and how sweet and gentle she was. Mugi, knowing her, would be friendly to her junior and did everything she could to please her, like she did to everyone.

No, wait, she didn't...

Thinking back, I realised that Mugi paid special attention to Kaguya. When Kaguya proclaimed that her favourite cake flavour was chocolate, Mugi would specially reserve one for her everyday. Whenever we were practising, I managed to notice Mugi stealing glances of her junior time after time, and she would find any excuse to get her to be with Kaguya, even when she was in the bathroom at one point.

So, Kaguya didn't just like Mugi...

Mugi liked Kaguya too.

"I-I know it's strange," Kaguya broke the silence, "but-but it's been bugging me for weeks. Ever since I saw you guys up on stage during the orientation, I just, just fell in love with Mugi. But, but I'm scared. I had to talk to someone about this... and you were the most logical choice, sorry. Yui-senpai isn't really into love, Ritsu-senpai and Azusa-chan would ask me to tell it to her straight... and there's... there's no way I can tell it to Mugi-senpai... what-what if she doesn't accept me? What if she is straight? If she rejected me, I-I wouldn't be able to... to..." she broke down into a gentle sob, unable to control her true emotions anymore.

Trying to assure her, I went to her side, and put my arms around her shoulder. "It's alright, Kaguya, I'll help you with your relationship with her, alright? Don't cry, it isn't like you..."

"Thank you, Mio-senpai..." she hugged me gently, and I put my hand on her head, comforting her.

After a few hours spent with Kaguya, she had dinner over at my place, and left went it got too late. She went back to her normal cheerful self when she was eating with my parents, and left as a happy girl.

Thinking of the incident, it managed to make me realise that the two really did like each other, though it was strange for it to be so coincidental, having two girls liking each other. It's almost like me and that girl... ah, I can't admit it either. I blame you, Ritsu! But, I guess I have to thank you, because of you, I managed to help our fellow Light Music Club student.

Because I love you, Ritsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Terribly sorry, I couldn't resist a <em>Fate<em> reference. Oh, and good luck guessing what song Mio was writing :D**

**I believe this would be one of my better chapters.**

**Writing through Azusa's POV was quite enjoyable, as she's the closest character whose personality is similar to mine, a normal person (everyone else of HTT isn't normal :P). Writing through Mio's, though, was quite... difficult. Thankfully, nothing scary came out of the conversation, so I wouldn't need to know how it's like to freak out. Being the 'motherly figure' of HTT, she was quite a challenge, and a new experience too. So I may write through her view again sometime.**

**I haven't written through Yui's nor Ritsu's POV yet. Maybe I'll make them the main characters during the training camp.**

**And expect the next chapter not to come soon. Suffering a writer's block on how to make the girls get together closer during the camp.**


End file.
